Happy Interlude
by faith-silverfire
Summary: An attempt at not-angst, not-majorly romantic, SiriusRemus humour. A little scene in the life of the Marauders, in their seventh year. PG for use of strong language once, and hints of... cheekiness. One-shot. :) R&R please!


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine!

A/N: Remus and Sirius did have _some _days when they weren't in bed together/being miserable/being sensitive, right? Heehee, something I wrote when I was feeling a bit hyper.

****

**Happy Interlude**

Remus stepped down the spiral staircase silently, rubbing his temples. There were only a few people in the Gryffindor common room. Most had gone home for the Easter, or were outside enjoying the last few days of freedom before the summer term began. There were just a few third-year girls and two small boys, and Sirius was there, as Remus had known he would be. Peter was sitting on an armchair, puzzling over some last-minute homework.

Remus gratefully took a stack of buttered toast from Sirius. He always woke late after full moon nights.

"Where's Prongs?"

Sirius smirked. "With Lily, of course. Honestly, the Head Boy and Head Girl carrying on like this."

"They're happy."

"Shit, they're absolutely mad! It's just morning and they've already gone off together again! I swear he's going to propose soon or something – that'd be interesting."

"Well, you never know." Remus sat down next to him, smiling at the thought. Sirius just made a face, and then a rare concerned look appeared in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Moony?" he half-whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Remus replied just as quietly. "Last night wasn't so bad, a few cuts and scrapes, a few bruises, that's all."

Peter lifted his head. "Remus, could you help me out on this? I'm not quite sure how to word it to be most effective..."

Sirius tuned out for a few minutes as Peter was given some much needed pointers in his History of Magic essay. Peter was the only one of the Marauders still taking that subject, so Sirius was surprised at how much of old Binns' droning Remus still remembered. Still, it was rather typical.

After a while, Peter started scribbling something at last, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Remus, making sure that the others in the room couldn't see, leaned against Sirius a little more and pressed their hands together.

"Did I hurt you, last night? You always spend the most time actually with –"

"No," Sirius said firmly, although a little too quickly. "No, don't worry."

He began to stroke Remus' hand, very gently. They turned at the same time and looked at each other, Remus flushing slightly. It had been almost two years now since their friendship had slowly developed and become something much more, and Sirius still managed to make him melt with a single touch.

But when Sirius' hand began to wander, Remus stopped him with a small smile and a shake of his head. Sirius rolled his eyes and stopped his hand, which had been enjoying a little adventure on Remus' thigh, but compromisingly leaned closer.

"You know, I can't wait for the summer," he breathed huskily. "You'll come and see me and my new home, right?" He grinned. "It's a couple of square inches bigger than the last one."

"Of course."

"And you'll come live with me once I've actually got a decent home?"

"I've already agreed to that, Sirius."

"It might be a while."

"I know. And if I know you, you'll get it done."

Sirius grinned, and was about to say something else when he caught sight of something shiny sticking out of Remus' pocket. He grabbed it, his jaw dropping. Then he started laughing, much to Remus' annoyance. He jumped up.

"You have _glasses_, mate?"

"They're for reading!"

Sirius waved them just out of the shorter man's reach. "Since when?"

Remus looked down sheepishly. "Since Snape hit me with that Conjunctivitus curse in Duelling Club."

"No way! You blocked that!"

"Well, sort of. He didn't actually manage to blind me, did he?"

Peter, who was usually Remus' partner in Duelling Club, looked very guilty. He had been feeling a little peaky that day, and had skipped the club. Just as he was about to apologise endlessly, the portrait door opened and James staggered in, looking ecstatic. He dropped onto the sofa and Sirius, immediately stopping in his crowing over the glasses, sat down next to him. James barely seemed to notice. He stretched, yawning widely.

"Oh, happy hour, how I bask in thee!"

"Little stroll with Evans went well, then?"

James smirked, nodding. "Oh yes."

Peter looked up from his essay in shock at James' tone, dropping his quill onto the carpet. "James! You didn't!"

"Huh? What – Oh! Oh, come on Wormtail, of course not." James sighed. "She still won't let me, it's quite annoying really," he finished fervently.

Peter looked immensely relieved, picked up his quill, and rolled up his finished essay. Sirius let out his bark of a laugh, and even Remus had to chuckle. Then Sirius waved the glasses in front of his best friend, still laughing.

"Hey James, did you know that our Moony wears glasses?"

James regarded them absently, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Oh, cool. You know what I think? Next time I take Lily out I should really give her something. It's the kind of romantic thing to do, right?"

"Prongs," Sirius groaned. "Please, stop, you're making me queasy." He turned to Remus imploringly. "I mean, I never do that stuff for you and it's no big deal, right?"

Remus grinned and shrugged, and used the opportunity to seize at his glasses again. He grabbed a book and put them on, sending Sirius into another gale of laughter. Breathing in deeply through his nose, the slightly more adult Marauder determinedly ignored him. But it was hard when Sirius was still wheezing at James, whose mind was a million miles away.

"Prongs! Just look – at Remus, and – please agree – he looks – so darn adorable!"

"What's the big deal about glasses?" James said pointedly. Sirius goggled at him, and Remus smiled, satisfied. Then his Marauder side took over abruptly, and he lowered the book.

"Marauders..." he said slowly, a slow grin spreading across his face. "I was just thinking... What would Padfoot look like... with these on...?"

The other three spent the rest of the morning chasing Sirius around the castle, brandishing the glasses that flashed proudly in the sun.


End file.
